


king sized

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [12]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 18





	king sized

“But Brucey, you’re so warm! And your bed is so big, and fluffy, and big…”

Bruce groaned and brought his hands to his temples. He’d just wanted one night of sleep. One night to himself. One night away from Joker. It seemed fate had other plans for him. Well, it seemed like Joker had other plans for him, that is. 

Joker was attempting to mold him and Bruce together from what the tired man could perceive. His entire body was completely pressed up against Bruce’s side. Joker’s breath was hot and teasing against his neck, his fingers tracing little patterns onto his bare stomach, one leg lazily thrown over Bruce’s own.

“If the bed is so big then why don’t you get on the other side of it?” Bruce asked, only half serious at this point. He didn’t want the Joker on him yet… somehow the way Joker fit their bodies together felt… right. It certainly felt better than Bruce thought it would have been. It probably should be worrying to him that he was letting the Joker of all people snuggle into him like a teddy bear. It wasn’t. 

Joker giggled but didn’t respond otherwise. He squirmed in to get just that much closer and Bruce felt his resolve crumble to dust in that moment. Sighing, he allowed himself to pull Joker against him fully, so that the man’s face was on his chest. His other hand went to card through soft locks of bright green hair. Silky, smooth… Bruce rubbed behind Joker’s ears, got him practically purring at the small action.

Joker giggled again, the vibrations sent shivers through Bruce’s body.

“What’s so funny?”

Joker’s giggles turned into outright laughter. Bruce couldn’t help but to smile just a bit at the man’s obvious amusement.

“I hate you, Brucey.” Joker finally gasped out as his mirth died down.

“I hate you more.”


End file.
